User blog:ShizenReborn/A guide for complete newcomers
Introduction There is quite alot of unnecessary question though out the wiki; this rages admins, such as Mikado. It's actually understandable because the wiki is huge so newbies don't know where to read, or the content is too complicating for their new minds. I feel them because I used to be one of them. So, I'll simplify everything that newcomers needed to know. This guide is only the nutshell of the game mechanics; if you want better information, please check the related page of the topic. Ship types Let's start with ship types, there are 6 main types: DD, CL, CA, BB, CV, SS. *DD and CL are kinda weak at daybattle, but very strong at night, they can also carry ASW. CL also have a sub class: CLT. CLT can deliver a power full torpedo at the start of battle by equiping a Kouhyouteki (which can be easily obtain by leveling a AV) *CA are all around, they are good at day battle and awesome at night to. CAV is a sub class, they can launch Zuiuns. *BB and CV are the main force in day battle. At night BB lose to DD, CL, CA while CV can't fight at night. Sub classes are BBV and CVL. BBV can launch planes like CAV; CVL has less plane count, resource consumption than CV. Note:CAV, BBV can be useful if the devs don't allow CV in the maps-help getting AS. *SS are submarine, they are useful in tanking hit in 3-2 and resource collecting, for that topic, please visit http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:290345. They serve entirely different purpose so it's very nice to have them. Leveling The next problem is leveling. You should have some of each type for branching (including CAV, CVL). This is the priority: BB(V)>CV>CLT>CA(V)>DD>CL (SS are used for different kind of purpose so I'm not listing them here). *BB and CV are your main force, so it's a good idea to focus training them. *CLT can help alot in PvP and event so just pop them into your PvP fleet. There is a lot of DD but do not focus on them too much. *DD are not really needed because their lack of firepower (if you want some for ASW, go ahead). The same apply to CL. Here's a tip for leveling: *First, choose 20-30 ship you want. These list should contain all of the type listed above (not counting SS). If you pick too much, your ship's average level will be too low; too little then you'll get f*** in the event so pick carefully. *Now set a goal, all ship to lv 50 for example. Then move the goal to next mark. It's always a good idea to Kai Ni those can first. Level them accordingly to the priority above Equipment Surface combat For surface combat, there are guns, recon planes and torpedos. Later in the game you can obtain turbines, radars and other equipment. *DD only need 2 guns-10cm HA is the best gun for them, which can be obtain by Kai a DD. DO NOT put torpedo in the last slot because they will do cut-in at night battle. Only do cut-in set up if that DD has high luck (if you want cut-in setup, put 3 torpedos). *The basic set up for the rest is 2 main guns and a recon plane (notice that some CL can't equip planes). The last slot can be radar or shells for BB. DO NOT put torpedo on last slot of CL and CA for the same reason. For more detail and complicating set-ups, please read http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hayashi_H/Advanced_Equipment_Guide. Aerial combat For aerial combat, there are 3 type of plane: *Fighter (green) helps get air superiority, that's mean the whole fleet can use artillery spotting (this mean more damage). Also, they will reduce the amount of plane lost if there are enemy carries. *Bomber (red) deal damage mostly in the shelling, not much in the open strike. Torpedo bomber (blue) is opposite to red, more damage on open strike, less on the shelling. Set-up: You should alway put bombers in the biggest slot to advoid complete annihilation, which will reset the plane's level. For more in formation, please read http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Aircraft_Proficiency Other That's everything you need to know to start the game. Like I said before, this is only the nutshell. I skipped alot of information so please read more if you're interested. Btw, this is all the information I need to play for 8 months :v This is only a sketch, I have yet to add pics. If there is any other topic that I need to cover, please comment below. PS: Mikado, feel free to correct my grammar if you want. Category:Blog posts